Along with the increase of international exchanges, language communications in different languages are increasingly frequent. To overcome language barriers, on-line voice translation based on clients has been widely applied.
The on-line translation generally relates to two processes. The first one is conducting voice recognition, i.e., recognizing a first language voice input by a first user into text information. The second one is translating the text information based on a translation corpus, so as to generate voice information or text information in a second language, providing to a second user. By means of the on-line voice translation, translation services may be provided to both parties of users using different languages, so that the both parties can communicate smoothly.
Currently, during the on-line voice translation, errors may occur in the voice recognition and translation processes, which cause non-smooth communication in cross-language exchange, resulting in the cross-language communication cannot be conducted.